


50 Ways to Say "I Love You"

by lilhoney



Series: Haikyuu Fics and AUs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Anniversary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lists, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Volleyball Dorks in Love, implied SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhoney/pseuds/lilhoney
Summary: Akaashi Keiji isn’t an affectionate person. Bokuto Koutarou was. The older man constantly told his partner how much he loved him. Akaashi didn’t happen to do the same.But it didn’t matter, because Akaashi had his own way of saying it, whether it be verbal or non-verbal, large gestures or small ones.All of these ways that his Keiji had told him he loved him, Bokuto kept close and dear to his heart.So far, there were 50.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Fics and AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028124
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	50 Ways to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh i love them sm

Akaashi Keiji isn’t an affectionate person. Bokuto Koutarou was. The older man constantly told his partner how much he loved him. Akaashi didn’t happen to do the same.

But it didn’t matter, because Akaashi had his own way of saying it, whether it be verbal or non-verbal, large gestures or small ones. 

All of these ways that his Keiji had told him he loved him, Bokuto kept every single one close and dear to his heart. So far, there were 50: 

1\. Akaashi sometimes reached for Bokuto in his sleep until he found the familiar warmth of his love, and eased back into bliss. 

2\. In the mornings, when Akaashi woke up before Bokuto, he would lean over and leave a kiss in between Bokuto’s grey brows. It was the best way to wake up.

3\. When Bokuto begged to sleep for five more minutes, Akaashi would grant it to him by reaching over to snooze their alarm clock, then turning back to wrap his arms around Bokuto again.

4\. When the two got out of bed, Akaashi would ask Bokuto what he’d want for breakfast, and the two would share that meal together. It was the best part of their morning.

5\. Akaashi reminds Bokuto to bring everything he needs for practice before they both leave the house. 

6\. Akaashi’s kisses goodbye as they parted ways.

7\. Akaashi’s quick responses to every call and text, unless he was in a meeting, which he would respond later, as soon as he could.

8\. Akaashi would text Bokuto himself near the middle of the day to ask what he’d eaten for lunch. 

9\. Sometimes, if he had the time, Akaashi even made lunch for Bokuto, and it was amazing-tasting but healthy at the same time. The other guys on the team always got jealous. Hinata had asked once if he could get a bento, too, and Akaashi packed them both lunches the next night. 

10\. Near the end of the day, Akaashi would call Bokuto to ask if he’d headed home yet.

11\. If not, Akaashi would head over and they’d go home together.

12\. If so, Akaashi would come home to him and kiss him hello.

13\. If he saw meat on sale at the supermarket, Akaashi would buy it, knowing the recipe to make his love’s favorite food. 

14\. But he’d buy vegetables, too, so Bokuto stays healthy.

15\. And carbs, so he had more energy.

16\. Plus fruit, because vitamin C and fiber were important for him not to get sick. 

17\. And occasionally something sweet, like mochi or tiramisu ice cream, too, as a treat for the both of them to eat for dessert.

18\. Bokuto always beat him to it, but Akaashi made sure to ask about how Bokuto’s day was, too. The expression on his face, though it didn’t change much, indicated that he was paying close attention to the older man’s stories. 

19\. If Bokuto had gone through one of his rare rough days, Akaashi would stroke his hair and hold him while they laid in bed.

20\. Sometimes Akaashi would let Bokuto be the big spoon because he asked nicely, even though he knew it would never last long.

21\. If Bokuto asks, Akaashi helps him wash his hair. He had longer fingers which soothed Bokuto to an infinite degree. 

22\. Akaashi helped Bokuto touch up the black streaks in his hair so that he didn’t make a mess. But he also confessed that he simply liked the look on him, and was willing to help it stay nice. 

23\. When the two cooked together, Akaashi would instruct Bokuto in a soft voice, never getting mad when he messed up.

24\. When the couple ate dinner together, Bokuto could talk for what felt like hours, and Akaashi would never seem bored or tired of him. 

25\. When Bokuto told jokes, Akaashi sometimes laughed only to be polite, but on rare occasions, Bokuto made him laugh so hard, he cried. Bokuto loved his laugh so much. He got shit from Atsumu for bending over backwards to try and make Akaashi laugh, but it was always worth it. 

26\. Akaashi offers to do the dishes after they eat every time. Bokuto never lets him, but it’s the thought that counts. 

27\. Some nights, the two will cuddle on the couch, Bokuto’s head leaning on Akaashi’s chest, and watch television together. Akaashi’s fingers subconsciously roamed through his hair. Bokuto had fallen asleep like this on multiple occasions. 

28\. Other nights, Akaashi would give him a very specific look and they’d head to the bedroom together. Bokuto would feel loved when Akaashi’s hands would feel warm as they roamed every inch of him, gentle at first, then more desperate as they grew restless. 

29\. Bokuto could feel how much Akaashi loved him every time their lips met, whether the kisses be shallow and neat or messy and deep. 

30\. When Akaashi’s teeth scraped against his lover’s skin.

31\. When Akaashi whispered in his ear, his low voice and provocative words causing goosebumps to crawl down Bokuto’s spine. 

32\. When Akaashi would ask for permission before removing the older man’s clothes.

33\. When Akaashi would dig his nails into Bokuto’s back and moan his name. 

34\. When they cleaned themselves up in the shower afterward and Bokuto would ask if he was too rough or if he was sore, Akaashi was never afraid to be honest. And the truth was that 1) he liked it rough, and 2) being sore was just the price of being with Bokuto sometimes, and it was not one he minded paying.

35\. When Akaashi helps him dry his hair and asks if the scratchmarks or hickies hurt. Bokuto always said he was fine with them. Besides, when they changed in the locker room, Atsumu and Sakusa had always known not to ask, just as Bokuto had known not to ask when it came to them, either. As for Hinata… he knew not to ask  _ anymore. _

36\. When they laid in bed together and Akaashi would kiss him goodnight, every night, without fail. If Bokuto was away for a game, Akaashi made sure to call him to ask about how it went and to say goodnight anyways. 

37\. When they spent their time off together, Akaashi, who was always the productive one, agreed to do nothing with Bokuto for the day.

38\. Sometimes they would eat out and Akaashi always insisted on paying, but Bokuto would never let him. They usually ended up splitting the bill. 

39\. On their anniversary, Akaashi made sure to prioritize Bokuto even more.

40\. Last year, Akaashi had gifted Bokuto some sunflowers because they’d reminded him of him, new knee pads because he knew he’d needed them, and a night he wouldn’t forget. Bokuto found himself salivating when he thought about it sometimes. This year, Akaashi had gifted all of the following, but the knee pads were replaced with new shoes. And the night was extended to a night and a day. As much as Bokuto loved the sunflowers and volleyball gear, he had to admit, the last thing was always the one he looked the most forward to. 

41\. Bokuto knew Akaashi loved him when Akaashi would randomly come into the room and kiss him on the forehead or wrap his arms around him. Almost as if he was reminding him how much he cared.

42\. Bokuto had gotten sick once and Akaashi had scolded him about wearing layers when it was cold.

43\. But he also made sure to stay home for a few days to administer all the proper medicine and to feed him warm soup each day.

44\. When they talked about their time together as high schoolers and Akaashi would be so fond of it, telling Bokuto he was the best thing that ever happened to him.

45\. When Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand in his. His own touch was always warm and reassuring.

46\. When Akaashi always knew how to lift Bokuto up when he was down, without fail.

47\. When Akaashi was open about his feelings and never afraid to tell Bokuto anything.

48\. When Akaashi called him “Kou,” the nickname he’d given him a few years ago.

49\. Even better, when Akaashi called Bokuto by his first name at all.

50\. When Akaashi looked at him. 

Sometimes their gazes would meet or Bokuto’s back would be turned. 

But Bokuto could feel it like he’s known the feeling his entire life. He’d been admired before, but this feeling was distinctly a different one. 

Akaashi’s ocean blue eyes were filled with the same adoration as the first day they’d met. 

And that was indeed the most cherished memory of all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in about an hour just on a whim bc im procrastinating on my essay so pls ignore all its issues, i'll revise it later i swear but anyWAYS hope you guys enjoyed!! i might employ a similar concept for other ships soon, but if any of you guys wanna write one of your own, go for it, just tag me (if you can, idk how ao3 works just yet) ( but bc i wanna read it) :DD  
> stay safe, thanks for reading and i love y'all!


End file.
